


This Woman Is My Destiny

by hummingrightalong



Series: KINKTOBER 2018 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Frottage, Kinktober, malira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Malia and Kira go on a date to see if there's really some chemistry after the events of "The Dark Moon". There is. Naughtiness ensues.





	This Woman Is My Destiny

They hadn't had the chance to fully explore it, but they both knew something had happened between them on that dance floor. The beasts inside knew too. 

Malia was the one to hunt her down, agressively, seeking another chance to find out what was between them. No, not that simple. To take advantage of what was *definitely* between them.

She didn't stop until Kira agreed to a kind of *date*. Kind of, in Kira's mind, because she still had a hard time seeing when someone really *saw* her. When someone really wanted her. Even if, this time, it was obvious. 

Kira was nervous getting ready, especially this time, knowing her parents were traditional but probably perfectly ok with this didn't factor in as a problem. Still she did her best to dodge the full explaination of her plans that evening. 

She raced through dinner, getting excited, because let's face it, the fox was a terribly naughty thing sometimes and it wanted to dance and cling to someone who smelled good and wild too.

When Kira made it to the little club she didn't expect it to be this packed. But she found Malia quickly, dancing by herself, everyone around her in a wide circle and probably *admiring* but not *daring* to get closer.

Malia sniffed, turned, and her eyes were already glowing when she motioned Kira over. 

This time they get lost in the music for much longer. This time they danced much closer. The coyote and the fox were ready and willing and pushing them out of the crowd before they noticed.

Kira noticed that even when they weren't actually physically touching, Malia was almost suffocatingly close. In a great way.

They end up making out in the back, where there's a bay of unorganized seating for party goers that were too drunk and sweaty to keep rocking out, or, like the two of them, horny young people looking for a shadow to grope in.

Malia doesn't waste any time pulling Kira along, backing her up towards a little table. She shoved, hands and mouth still searching, until Kira had no choice but to plant her ass on the little table or fight the other girl off. The latter wasn't an option. 

Kira could feel the heat of their kiss, of their hands on one another traveling lower. Her hips, just like on the dance floor that first time, find the 'music' and move of their own accord. Malia moves back into her.

Their pelvises crushed together, Kira's legs limply wrapped around Malia's hips, the dance becomes *sex with clothes on*.

They're practically fucking right there, and it's maddening because both of them would much rather be alone enough to strip out of everything and discover everything that was now so obviously between them. There was a spark here.

Thinking it, though, Kira wouldn't have it any other way. Naughty fox, she's probably think later. Right now though, there's something so hot about rubbing off on Malia and seeing and feeling the other girl's own orgasm vibrating through her.

*Holy shit*, Kira thinks. *That just actually happened. And it was because of me...and oh my god it's not over*. 

Malia may be a wild loner coyote but she's not selfish, making sure Kira has as good a time as she just did. She picks up on the spots that make the adorable little fox tingle and that intoxicating aura glow around them. It feels a bit like being on fire, the power of it, and some part of her knows that at one time this would have made her run, but she doesn't.

She has the fox right where she wants it. And not to eat, to kill, to survive, but just to find the fun two bodies can have any time they please. To brings the fox to climax, just kissing and grinding and snarling a bit. 

They giggle. A few more delicate kisses and an argreement to keep the night going, find another place to get a little tipsy and have a little fun, and the girls are walking out of the club hand in hand.


End file.
